GM:Staff
Game Manual #GM:Introduction #GM:Team #GM:Riders #GM:Races/Tours #GM:Ranking #GM:Race Break #GM:Training #GM:Talent Scout #GM:Economy #GM:Equipment #GM:Staff #GM:Tactics Staff :Behind each team is an organisation with you as the team manager at the top. :As a team manager, you are able to hire additional staff in order to improve your team including doctors, mechanics and bus drivers. Each type of staff has its own advantages. :The staff is managed from the Staff page which can be found in the Team menu. Bus drivers :Bus drivers are central if you want to go racing a lot. Without any bus drivers, you are able to sign up for 3 races at a time. For each bus driver you hire, you are able to sign up for additionally 2 races. 3 races at a time is however enough for most teams and additional bus drivers should only be considered in rare cases on big teams. :Each busdriver costs 20.000$ and there's a limit of 3 drivers per team. Doctors :Doctors can help the overall performance of the team as well be in charge of first aid in races or help the riders recover from races, training or injuries more rapidly. :The doctors have different specialities. Each doctor contributes to the team with his speciality alone. A doctor's quality is based on stats in the same sense as when it comes to riders. The higher stat in a given ability, the better doctor. Below you'll find a description of each doctor type. :To hire a doctor you must pay a one time fee of 20.000$. Here after, you are able to improve the doctor by paying 5.000$ for a 5 stat increasement. You are able to hire a total of 3 doctors, which eventually will force you to make a choice, in case you want to take full advantage of having doctors. Recovery (RE) :The recovery doctor helps riders recover from races and training by making their discipline increase with higher speed. A recovery doctor will make each race break more beneficial depending on his stats. With a doctor with 50 in recovery, the increase in discipline will at any time be 5% higher. With a doctor with 95 in recovery, the increase in discipline will be 14%. The bonus increase is always rounded down. Injury (IN) :The injury doctor helps the riders recover from injuries. Whenever one of your riders get injured, the injury doctor will shorten the injury period by up to one full day. An injury doctor with 50 in injury (the starting amount) will reduce the length of any injury by the length of half a day, while a top injury doctor (95 in injury) will reduce the length by a full day. First Aid (FA) :When a rider crashes in a race and gets injured, a first aid doctor will reduce the damages and the rider will be able to finish the race. The rider's performance will of course be reduced, but it might still be enough to make a difference in the race, rather than leaving it right away. Health (HE) :Any top athlete pays a lot of attention to health. By hiring a health doctor for your team, you'll be able to improve the riders' performances by up to 2.3%. A health doctor with 50 in health (the starting amount) will provide a bonus of 0.5% while the best doctor of its kind (95 in health) will increase rider performance by 2.3%. Mechanics :Mechanics can improve the performance of the equipment during races which eventually will pay off in a better performance from the riders. The machnics are also able to increase the safety as well as solving mechanical problems during races. :The mechanics have different specialities. Each mechanic contributes to the team with his speciality alone. A mechanic's quality is based on stats in the same sense as when it comes to riders. The higher stat in a given ability, the better mechanic. Below you'll find a description of each mechanic type. :To hire a mechanic you must pay a one time fee of 20.000$. Here after, you are able to improve the mechanic by paying 5.000$ for a 5 stat increment. You are able to hire a total of 2 mechanics, which eventually will force you to make a choice, in case you want to take full advantage of having mechanics. Service (SE) :The service mechanic makes sure that the equipment is perfectly fit for a race, which will increase the riders' performance by up to 2.3%. A service mechanic with 50 in service (the starting amount) will provide a bonus of 0.5% while the best service mechanic (95 in service) will increase performance by 2.3%. Race (RA) :The race mechanic helps the riders during races in case they have mechanical issues such as punctures or other defects, which will reduce the negative influence here off. The higher stat the mechanic has, the faster will he operate, making the reduction of affect depend on the race mechanic's skill level. Safety (SA) :The safety mechanic looks through the equipment focusing purely on safety which reduces the risk of riders crashing (and therefore also injuries). The higher stat the lower risk crashes/injuries.